


Her Husband

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey wakes up and Svetlana isn't in bed next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Husband

Mickey knocked lightly on the bathroom door, trying not to wake the rest of the house. It was early, maybe going on eight. He’d turned over in bed trying to get back to sleep after having yet another dream that made him want to never go to bed or ever wake up at the same time, and the other side was empty.

"Ay..uh, you alright?" He said as loud as he could, listening for a response and any other signs of movement around the house.

There was no answer. Just more retching.

Mickey made a face and stepped away from the door, not trying to hear the inevitable splashing of perfectly fine food being rejected by hormones.

"Ay, open up," he knocks again. After a minute he tries the handle, half expecting it to be locked. It isn’t, though; rule of the house finally sinking in. He cracks it open and sticks his head in, seeing the woman clutching the toilet. Her hair hangs around her sweaty face and she’s shaking. Mickey steps all the way in and shuts the door, regretting not just staying in bed when the stench of vomit hits him.

Svetlana slowly reaches for the handle and flushes everything away, keeping her head and eyes low. She looks tired when she moves her messy hair from her face. She’s in a t-shirt of his.

Mickey watches her, biting his lip and keeping his back against the door. It’s not that he doesn’t want to get closer, he just doesn’t want anyone else barging in for their early morning piss. For now the house is quiet and he wants it to stay that way.

"Water," she says quietly, still not looking at him.

Mickey hesitates for a moment, then walks over to the sink. He doesn’t know how many of them are using the cup sitting by the sink, so he rinses it a couple times before letting the tap run til it was half full. He shuts the water off and crouches down to hand her the cup. She moves away from the toilet slightly and takes small sips, swallowing like she doesn’t trust anything that’s going on with her body anymore. Mickey gets up and goes back to the sink, getting a wash cloth and running warm water on it. He brings it back over to her.

She finally looks up at him, as she takes the cloth from his hand. She looks down at it and back at him, like she’s not sure she knows what to do with this gesture from the man she married.

Mickey gets back up and starts to leave, even though he sort of has to take a leak now. He opens the door, ready to fill his nose with better air.

"Thank you," she says behind him.

He looks like he wants to turn, but he doesn’t and just closes the door and goes back to bed.


End file.
